


Victory/Defeat

by mirthandstar



Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirthandstar/pseuds/mirthandstar
Summary: Art for Cap-IM Tiny Reverse Bang 2018





	Victory/Defeat

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heroic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481812) by [Bill_Longbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Longbow/pseuds/Bill_Longbow)
  * [Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15783606) by [DepressingGreenie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie)




End file.
